


I have to tell you...

by Snackleggg



Series: Amity Noceda [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Has a Crush, F/F, Graduation, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snackleggg/pseuds/Snackleggg
Summary: Amity and Luz's year group is finally graduating from Hexide. She decides that it was now or never to tell Luz the truth!Part 2 of Amity Noceda series!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Amity Noceda [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887124
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	I have to tell you...

The ceremony was coming to a close soon.

Everyone got their magic diploma's and Amity had just finished giving her speech as the top student.

She knew that it was now or never. She had to tell Luz how she felt. Even if she did get rejected she knew Luz wouldn't stop being her friend and really a friendship with Luz was already more than she could ask for.

Finally they were all excused. Some graduates just went straight home, obviously exhausted. Most though stayed for the after party.

It didn't take Amity long to find Luz in the crowd and pull her off to the side.

"Oh! Amity! Can you believe it? We're finally graduating from Hexide!" Luz said, as cheerfully oblivious as ever. Amity ignored the small blush she felt rising to her cheeks.

"Yeah... it really does seem like yesterday you snuck into the school as a fake abomination" Amity chuckled.

'Come on! Just do it! This is your chance!' Amity thought to herself. She took a deep breath since what she was about to do would definitely take all her energy.

"Luz there is actually something I have to tell you" Amity began. At first she stared at the ground but she forced her eyes to look up and meet with Luz's.

"What is it Amity?" Luz asked, tilting her head to the side a bit.

"Luz I-..... do you remember your first Grom? When I faced my fear and it was rejection..." Amity said. She couldn't help but beat around the bush, prolong the inevitable for as long as possible.

"Oh yeah! You never did tell me who you wanted to ask" Luz exclaimed.

"Well the truth is that... I wanted to ask.... you... Luz I like you! And not just as friends or best friends but I like like you" Amity's gaze had fallen back down onto the ground. It was so embarrassing. Initially she had been planning to take her crush on Luz with her to the grave but as the years passed she found the thought of Luz getting another partner and her losing her chance unbearable.

There was a silence and then Amity gathered her courage again and looked back up. She was met with the sight of Luz wearing the biggest smile ever while tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. Amity was about to say something but Luz beat her to it as she suddenly spoke while wiping away her tears.

"Amity I'm so happy! I feel the same! At first I was really afraid to tell you because I thought you had a crush on someone else because of the Grom letter but now you're telling me it was for me and Oh I feel so stupid and dense and-" Luz continued to happily babble and Amity felt like she could watch her go on for days but she decided to cut the word vomit short by leaning in and planting a small kiss on Luz's lips.

It wasnt much, barely a brush but it shut Luz up immediately and somehow her expression brightened even more as she realised what happened. Amity knew she was probably as red as a tomato but she didn't care since she was more worried about the fact she would need sun glasses for how bright Luz was smiling.

Luz then, without warning, threw herself forward and hugged Amity tight. Lucky Amity had gotten used to the out of nowhere hugs over the years and happily returned the gesture.

She could feel tears gather at the edges of her eyes by how hard she was smiling but honestly she couldnt care less. This was the happiest day of her life.

After Amity reluctantly let go of the embrace the two went back to the after party holding eachothers hand. Amity didn't miss the sly smiles that Ed, Em and Willow sent their way.

The after party continued and Amity and Luz spent it together the whole time. Finally it was coming to an end which would unfortunately mean Amity and Luz would have to leave eachothers side.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Luz offered and Amity happily accepted. For the most part they walked in a comfortable silence, hands still intertwined.

"Soooooo does this mean we're dating now?" Luz asked and Amity went bright red. The question was so sudden and out of nowhere but it was a legitimate question they had to ask eventually.

"I mean... if you want to..." Amity mumbled.

"Of course Amity! We both like eachother so it only makes sense right!" Luz said with a big grin and Amity sighed in relief. They continued walking in silence and Amity noticed the grin was still present on Luz's face.

"What are you being all smiley about?" Amity asked even though it was a stupid question, Luz was always smiling about seemingly nothing.

"Just really happy that one of the most powerful witches on the boiling isles is my girlfriend" Luz said while giving Amity a quick peck on the cheek and Amity froze at the word girlfriend.

She quickly pitched herself with her free hand to know whether this was a dream or not but when she didnt wake up she knew it was real. That or her brain had mercifully decided to keep her asleep.

"Welp here we are!" Luz said and Amity hadn't even realised they were on her front porch until she pointed it out.

Luz waved Amity goodbye before summoning her portal to the human world and leaving.

The house was empty and quiet since Ed and Em were out with their friends after the graduation and their mother and father were at work probably bragging about how now all of their children had graduated top of their classes.

Amity sighed as she sat down on her bed.

Her parents didn't yet know about her being friends with Luz and Amity dreaded their reaction to Luz being her girlfriend. Another issue was that Amity had overheard one of their conversations once and knew that they planned for her to have an arranged marriage.

Then a thought hit Amity. A thought which a younger Amity had brushed aside as impossible.

'What if I just ran away?' 

Could she do that? Of course she could! Amity had finished her education, she had her staff, and she was also an adult now so her parents had zero juristiction over her unless she let them.

'But where would I even go?' Amity thought and then another thought hit her.

The next day when she met up with Luz she told her the idea she had. At first Luz had been confused but when Amity explained why then she quickly agreed.

When Amity went home that day she packed all her things, with the help of some magic of course, and snuck out that night to go to where Luz had told her to meet her.

As expected Luz was waiting there by the door that lead to her world, the human world.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Amity asked one last time.

"Yes! My mom already likes you and you need somewhere to go. The human world is a perfect place to keep away from your parents!" Luz encouraged and Amity nodded as she looked at the door.

"Hey. We're going to go through this together, you'll never be alone again" Luz said while taking Amity's hand and Amity could only smile as she opened the door to a place where she could hopefully escape her past worries.


End file.
